User blog:Anxieties/something something
∙•Format/Coding by Pastelkittyqq•See Instructions•∙ Main= ꧁Misty꧂ “Facing problems is the easiest thing to do, because you still have to handle them one way or another.” ∙•Details•∙ ∙•Trivia•∙ *Misty's breed is a Keeshond. *Misty can shapeshift into a cat, which is a Maine Coon. *Misty easily gets tired when using his powers, so he is afraid of overusing them. *Misty's power is shapeshifting. (Dog, Cat, & Bird) ∙•Appearance•∙ Misty is a dark gray Keeshond dog, with different shades of gray and black. He has white fur on his chest, and he wears a teal bandana with a stripe on it. His eyes are an extremely dark brown, almost to where they look pitch black. #0f0601= Eyes #2e2e2e= Base #0f0f0f= Secondary ∙•Personality•∙ Misty is a chill, laid-back dog. He isn't easily bothered and can be clueless and aloof at times. Misty used to be overly-anxious and terrified of everything, and he has become the total opposite. He is now almost fearless, except he is still scared of his brother. ∙•Likes•∙ ❤️ Socializing ❤️ Making new friends ❤️ Sitting by the beach ❤️ Collecting seashells in his bandana with his friends ❤️ Joking around ∙•Dislikes•∙ �� Talks about family �� The mention of siblings, especially brothers �� Overly-dramatic attention seekers �� Rude people who like to tease and pick on others �� Self-centered people |-|Romance= ∙•Romance•∙ Misty is a biromantic and bisexual male dog. He leans towards males more than females. Currently he has no mate or crush. Nobody currently has a crush on him. ∙•Turn-Ons•∙ ❤️ Understanding & empathetic people ❤️ People who care about how he feels ❤️ Faithful & truthful people ❤️ Unique fur patterns or different shades of fur ❤️ Supportive people who won't turn on him ∙•Turn-Offs•∙ �� Pushy or overly protective people �� Cheaters �� Rude, obnoxious people �� Creatures with wings (He finds them boring) �� Flirts |-|Relations= ∙•Relations•∙ Symbol Key ∙•Frigid Souls•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Savage Talons•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Conifer Ruins•∙ ↕ ∙•Cloud•✔●★•∙ Misty’s Thoughts • “Well, she's alright I suppose. I do like her seashell necklaces. Hm, I hope we can become friends eventually.” Cloud’s Thoughts • "Misty is a nice guy, I think I would talk to him more often if I could." ∙•Smoke•✔●★•∙ Misty's Thoughts • “Honestly, even though he threatened me, he seems like a nice canine. Maybe we can get to learn about eachother and understand eachother better in the future.” Smoke’s Thoughts • “He's a good dude, kinda threatened him thoughhhh.. Still feel really bad.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•The DeadLocks•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Outsiders/Others•∙ ↕ ∙•Foggy•?����◉◉◉��•∙ Misty’s Thoughts • “L-Let's not talk about my brother... He's really scary...” Foggy’s Thoughts • “Aw, screw him. I didn't need that scared rat anyway. I wish I could've attacked him before he ran off, but I was too mindless not to.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•Deceased•∙ ↕ ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” ∙•NAME•RELATION•∙ Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” Name’s Thoughts • “Name’s thoughts on Name.” |-|Gallery= ∙•Gallery•∙ Placeholder.png|Caption Placeholder.png|Caption Placeholder.png|Caption |-|Backstory= ∙•Backstory•∙ Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Phasellus purus neque, ultrices nec diam sit amet, finibus scelerisque lectus. Morbi aliquam tincidunt dignissim. Ut luctus quis massa sed aliquam. Morbi tincidunt maximus massa a tincidunt. Quisque quis nulla a lectus facilisis rutrum sit amet quis quam. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts